grim tales: long lost
by allman08
Summary: How will the grim kids live with there new brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere deep not to deep and little to the left in the underworld at Reaper castle: Mimi, Junior and Minnie are exploring the castle (yes Mimi came too live with them). UUUHHHGGGRRRRR WE ARE STILL LOST! Screamed JR at the top of his lungs. Minnie came by his side and said the next few words calmly. Calm thy self brother. HOW CAN I! He screamed at his sister/girlfriend with his arms in the air (yes they are in luv XD). Just then they noticed that Mimi was standing in front of a medium sized doudle door's with an odd marking on it (picture part at the top). All tree of them where looking up at the door. Suddenly they herd voice calling at them. Young master, mistress,guest Mimi you shouldn't wander of in the castle like that, its dangerous! The tree turned around to  
see lord pain running towards them with Grim and Mandy walking behind him. After seeing this Mimi turned back to the door. Greetings mother, father and lord pain. Minnie said with a calm voice. You tree are in so trouble. Said Grim and Mandy simultaneously. Of course. Said JR giving him self a face , dad what behind this door. He asked. Behind this is the freedom of your of your two long lost brothers. Said Grim and Mandy simultaneously (again) then looking at each other with a confused look. We gotta stop doing that. Said Mandy looking back at the tree. What dust thou mean? Asked Minnie. Well you see you two have twin brothers that that have bin banished to live as humans at the Dutch island of Aruba. The only way they can come back is if someone opens the door. Said Grim. Why were they banished? Asked JR. The power they had was to great but by now they know about everything... and i think its about time its opened. Said Mandy with a strait face. Are yeh sure about Mandy. And she anserd with a flat tone. Yes. Well lets open this puppy up. JR said not releising Mimi was alredy pulling on the door that it is alredy open.  
-Aruba,San Nicolaas,EPB,class M06-

Two young boys with purple eyes,orengbrown hair, a fair tan and sharp theat stud up sudenly during the lesson whering priest robes saying: The door has bin open. The teacher said: Adam, Daniel sinta awo (Adam, Daniel sit down now)! The two boys egnord her and forward true the tables like ghosts into a portal leaving noting behind but a pool of black bood in the form of the mark that was on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the underworld, everyone was looking in to the door Mimi just opened not even caring about why it is there. Silence fell upon the six until Minnie said, "Mother father there be nothing behind this door". "Grim aren't they supposed to be here"? Mandy asked with an irritated voice with her arm's crossed. Then Grim answered confused as ever, "I don't know they are supposed to be there as soon as the door is opened." Mimi looked at the door disappointed that there is no one there. "Maybe they were banished for so long they can't come back." JR said. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light in the dark room that was behind the door leaving two boys dressed in priest robes. There robes were like any other and they wore a red sash with a gold cross at each end, a necklaces with a large golden cross, a white hat that kind of looks like a puff of cream, their hair were an orange brown, their teeth sharp as a vampire's, and their eyes were now a very dark brown, but only one of them whore white gloves. They looked at the six in front of them and said with a smile, "Bon dia" (good day in Papiamento and is said with Spanish/Dutch accent). Uh… hi? Jr. said not understanding what they just said. Nice to finely meet you guys I'm Daniel. Said one of the boys and other said, "And I'm Adam. Greetings Adam and Daniel I art- . Minnie was cut off by Daniel when he said, "Minniemandy, we know." Minnie was surprised to hear that they know who they are even do they were banished. Then JR asked, "How do you know about us?" "Well you see when we were going to Maria Goretti College when we were playing doge ball the ball kept bouncing between our heads that … you guys can probably figure out the rest." said Daniel then looked at Adam and saw that he and Mimi where staring at each other. "Adam…Adam wake up!" " WHATWHEREWHOAMI!" Adam was almost scared to death by his brother. "Never mind let's just go look around." Said Daniel. "Alright lets AAAHHH-." Adam trip on a block of wood that was on the ground landing on top of Mimi and by accident he kissed her. They both had their eyes wide opened, staring into each other's and blushing, but oddly enough Adam's blush was a dark color of black. Both Jr. and Daniel laughed at the sight they just saw, but Minnie just blushed and took a pitcher with her cell phone. "Wow Adam you finely got a girlfriend hahahaha!" said Daniel. Ignoring his little comment that would usually make him want to kill him, Adam slowly pulled his lips away from Mimi's with the shyest look ever and said, "S-s-ssss-so-or-r-ry." Mimi just nodded telling him its okay. Adam quickly got off of her and gave her a hand to help her up. W-w-w-e-l-ll c-c-ould-d y-y-yo-o-u g-g-uy-s ss sh-o-o-w u-us a-rr-oun-d." He said blushing because of what happened and that he's holding Mimi's hand (claw :p). Sure, I don't see why not. Jr. said," Mom is it ok if show them around for a bit." He asked Mandy. "…Alright but when you come back …take out the trash." She said. "Alright guys lets show you around." Said Jr. After a wile of walking around the castle they stopped in the living room. "This place is HUGE!" Said Adam. I know you can get lost easily here to, it happened to me like five times. Said Jr. panting after there long walk. "Adam, Daniel can thou tell us about thy home island." Asked Minnie to her new brothers. Adam started to scratch the back of his head and said," Well there's not much to say when you're a local. For us its very…... boring." "How can you say something like that about your own home?" Asked Jr. "Well, Aruba is a small island and there's not much to do except well going to the beach, school, cinema-." Said Daniel until he was cut by Minnie saying, "Cinema?" "That's what we call the movie tether in Papiamento, our language." Said Adam also saying, "Let us give you a brief history about Aruba. Pulling down out of nowhere a chart with picture's on it. "This is the island of Aruba in the same shape as Madagascar, only a lot smaller. This is our flag." He said pointing at the chart. "This red four pointed star in the upper right corner represents our blood and the white line around it is the white beach sand. The blue background represents the ocean around us and the two yellow horizontal lines represent the sun." Said Daniel. After they told them as much info about Aruba as they can they told them the important thing they can tell them. "Now Aruba isn't all fun and games there are also danger there." Said Adam. Jr. asked," Like what?" "Like gangsters, trees with lots of spikes, goats, snakes, the chance of getting heatstroke, and of course ghosts." He replied. "G-g-ghosts." Said Minnie with a shaking tone. Daniel said, "Yeah like at that 100 year old house by ours, the fire ball ghost at Franse Pass (Frenchman's pass), the ghosts at rooi prikichi (parrot stream) and of course bench." "Hey I just remembered where are we going to sleep!" Said Adam out loud. "Well one of you can bunk with me." Said Jr. Daniel immediately shouted out," CALLED IT! Take that Adam." Adam replied," NO FAIR I WANT A DO OVER!" "CALLED IT!" Said Daniel. Adam sighed and said, "… There has got to be a way to win this game. Aren't there any guest rooms that I can stay in." "Yeeeaahh.. no, there all in shamble since our last family reunion." After a moment of thinking Jr. came up with an evil idea and said with a grin, "Why don't you bunk with Mimi." Silence fell upon with Mimi and Adam blushing with a shocked face Daniel also grinning to the evil idea Jr. had and Minnie had a *I am not amused face*. After a few seconds Adam just fainted and because he was falling backwards, his head landed right onto Mimi's lap still blushing. Mimi gave out a small smile and started petting his head. "Great now have to carry his luggage!" Complained Daniel with his arms in the air. "What luggage?" asked Jr. "The one that's next to him." He replied. Jr. looked beside Adam and sees what Daniel was talking about. "Where the hell that come from (just like the chart)." He asked. Daniel said, "Well to put it simple me and Adam control the very fabric of space and time." Upon saying that Jr. Minnie him with shocked eyes and Mimi looked Adam with shocked eyes. "So can we go to sleep, I'm getting tired." Said the young priest like boy. They nodded and went up stairs to their rooms. Jr. went in his room followed by Daniel Minnie went in her room and Mimi, carrying Adam and his luggage went in her room. Mimi put Adams luggage on the ground and him on her bed facedown she left him there and changed in to her sleeping gowned. She turned her companion on his back and looked at his face Blushing remembering about what happened earlier. She couldn't help herself but to lift his robe to see what's underneath. As soon as she grabbed it Adam started waking up. Mimi couldn't move at all out of the fear. Adams eyes slowly opened and saw what Mimi was trying to do. It took him 30 seconds to react and then his eyes shot right open. "M-M-Mimi w-what are d-doing?" She ignored the question and ran at the feet of the bed curled up into a ball and started crying. Adam rushed to her side crouched down and put his arms on her shoulders from behind. "Don't cry Mimi its ok… sort of." Said the young priest like boy trying to comfort the devil girl. "I-if you want I can show u what's under this robe." Mimi started blushing and thinking dirty thoughts about would be under his robe. Adam stood up and Mimi turned around. He took off his hat then his necklace then his red sash and started to lift his robe. As soon as he took it off Mimi was able to see he was wearing a black jacket pants, a long white shirt with buttons going from up to down on it (tucked in his pants) and chainmail suit of armor. "W-why a-a-are s-still bl-blushing Mimi." Asked the young boy. Mimi just looked away and ignored the question. "Well never mind lets go to bed, I will sleep in the chair over there." He said pointing at the chair in front of her desk. Adam put his robe and accessories back on and went to his luggage, pulled out a pillow, a glow in the dark rosary and a Ipod nano with the ear phones in it (its not like he needs a blanket his robe acts just like one :P). He went to the window, tide a small loop around each one of his thumbs with the rosary and started praying in Papiamento.

Nos tata cu na cielo, bo nomber sea santifica.

Laga bo rieno bini na nos.

Duna nos awe nos pan di di cada dia y pordona nos nos debe,

mescos cu nos ta pordona nos debedornan.

Y no laga nos cai den tentacion, ma libra nos di malo. AMEN.

(Translation: Our father who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name,  
Thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done on earth as in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread  
and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass;  
and lied us into temptation  
but deliver us from evil. AMEN)

He stood up and rapped the rosary around his right wrist and turned around to see Mimi was staring at him in a weird manner and asked, "So can I turn off the lights?" Mimi nodded and Adam made his way to the light switch putting the ear phones in his ears playing a song loudly and said, "If you're wondering why I'm playing the Ipod so loud its because I can't sleep well without listening to something comforting." He turned the off the light and walked to the chair where he'll sleep He sat down hugging his pillow and fell fast asleep. Mimi looked at him with the help of the light that was coming from the window and couldn't help but worry how he'll feel tomorrow if he sleeps like that. Mimi got out of her bed and walk to her companion. She sat on his lap blushing with one leg on each side and started poking his face with her claw of a hand. When Adam woke up he was not shocked at all being woken by Mimi but he was shocked to see that she was sitting on his lap in such a form witch once again made him blushed. They looked in to each others eyes till Mimi pointed to her bed signaling that its ok for him to sleep there in her bed with her." A-are y-you s-sure Mimi." Mimi nodded and got off his lap. Adam got up from the chair and took out his ear phones. They walked to the bed as Mimi got in first then Adam followed. Once again Adam fell fast asleep but started shaking. Mimi turned to see Adam was no longer blushing. She put one of her claws on his for head and concentrated to see what he was thinking about. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the entrains hall of an abandoned western style house. She took a few steps forward and heard running footsteps. The devil girl was freaked when she saw Adam ran straight through her to the door that was behind her. She turned to see the boy trying to open the door but it was locked but still trying to open it. The two then heard heavy breading and loud footsteps that made the young priest like boy to stop in his tracks and shake in fear but slowly turned around showing his eyes color are now a glowing gray. Mimi turned to see what scared Adam so much to find a giant purple monster with soulless eyes (yes the one Ao-oni… and that thing scars me to ) staring right at Adam. After a moment of fear the terrifying monster gave a large and scary smile showing of its jagged teeth. With snarl it ran straight at Adam and bit his left arm off and ate it. A moment later he starts screaming at the top of his lungs out of the sheer pain and fall's to the ground. The… thing than started ripping, eating and pounding him into a black bloody pulp leaving nothing but right arm and his head, both connected each other by a small chunk of his torso the monster walked away covered in his black blood. Mimi knows it's a dream but she still went to his side. The boy turned his head to where Mimi is and…. Mimi woke up scared of what she saw. She looked at her companion to see him with a series face and glowing crimson eyes looking at the roof. He then turned his attention to Mimi looking at her through the corner of his eye sending a cold feeling down Mimi's spine. He turned to his side to look directly at her face. After a moment of awkward silence the boy stretched out his tongue, that looks like a snake's tongue , to over a foot long and started to lick Mimi's face (pervy though :'3). Mimi was both scared and thinking bad things about the both them. A while later he stopped liking her and the expression on his face changed completely, into one of fear and his eyes turned to the glowing grey, like in the dream. Without hesitation he immediately hugged Mimi pressing his head into her chest and started cried his blood out (literally). Mimi hugged him back resting her chin on her head trying to calm him down. Later they fell back to sleep.

-The next day-

"Hey Daniel wake, breakfast is ready!" Said Jr. right in Daniel's ear. The boy in the chair. "Well what are you waiting for lets go." Said Daniel, suddenly at the bedroom door. "Hey where's Minnie, Mimi and Adam?" Asked Daniel. "Um… Minnie is waiting in the hall there but I'm not sure about Adam and Mimi. There probably still sleeping. Want to go wake them up?" Said Jr. "Hell yeah!" Replied Daniel with his fist in the air. They walked out of the room seeing Minnie waiting for them. "Good morning Minnie." Said the two boys . "Good morning to thy as well." Said Minnie in reply, "Shall we go to the dining room dear brothers." "Actually we would like to scare Adam and Mimi half to death. If you don't mind." Said Jr. hoping that she won't mind. She nodded with a face that shows that she also wants to scare them. The three walk at the door, Daniel put his hand in the air like he was about to knock, but skip the knocking and went to open the door. They looked with shock at the bed to see what a priest boy and a devil girl would look like sleeping together. Daniel went to the side of the bed followed by Minnie and Jr. who said, "What's that black stuff coming from his eyes?" "Regrettably, his blood." Said Daniel worried his brother. "His… blood?" Asked Jr. "Yeah we have black blood, the doctor said it's an infection." Said Daniel. At that point they woke Mimi up, witch woke Adam up, who's eyes are still red. Daniel went on his knees and said, "Could you guys go back to sleep, we would like to scare you half to death." Mimi raised a brow then looked at Adam. She saw that he was, once again, staring straight at her with a serious face, then started to lick hers allover like before. Minnie took out her cell phone and took another pictures of the two. Jr. looked at Minnie and said, " You really are pervert, aren't Minnie." "And i art proud of it, brother dear."She said in reply. Adam stopped licking Mimi and hugged her with a smile. "Does this happen often?" Asked Jr. "Well, the hugging is new but yeah, he does tend to turn into some sort of monster whenever he's scared a lot by something." He said pulling out a bile from his robe. "Adam, if you don't get up I will break this bible in two." Said Daniel wiggling the holy book in the air. Adam kicked Daniel's hand, sending the bible. He grabbed it in midair and put in his robe.


End file.
